cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Came Prematurely
|date = 09/25/2012 |link =http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113273 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} Winter Came Prematurely was originally a Mutual Defense Pact and later an Optional Defense Pact between the New Polar Order (NpO) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) announced on November 22, 2011. It was invoked a little over a week later on December 3, 2011 during the Grudge War and led to the Random Insanity Alliance declaring war on Valhalla in defense of the New Polar Order. It downgraded to an Optional Defense Pact on December 25, 2011 per the Spring Is Coming clause in the treaty. It was later upgrade to the Sub-Zero Accords, a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. Winter Came Prematurely text Morning Frost |date = 09/25/2012 |link =http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113273 |status = Downgraded |color = darkred }} The undersigned alliances (hereafter known as the undersigned alliances), in recognition of our friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this agreement in furtherance of those goals. Furthermore, the signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing this treaty. Floridian Winter The signatories agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also resolve to seek diplomatic means to any possible conflicts they may have and will refrain from making empty threats that they will have to back out of at the last minute. Both alliances should look out for each other's well-being, even in the face of such threats from others. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack each other for any reason. Should either party receive information that pertains to the safety or well-being of the other signatory, they will seek to make it known to that signatory, rather than shamelessly covering their own ass. Also, if either signatory has any reason to believe a security breach exists in the other alliance they are to present this concern and any evidence to their other signatory. Additionally, both parties agree not to commit espionage against each other. Santa Clause In the interests of common security and mutual defense, the signatories agree that the economic and political well-being of one immediately affects the other. As such, an attack of any kind on one is considered a valid casus belli that must be acted upon by the other. This does not include mere threats but actual, tangible attacks. If a third party manages to find their balls and conducts such an attack on one signatory the other signatory is obligated to defend upon request of the defending party. If said attack was precipitated by compliance with a treaty separate to this one or a previous declaration of war, it is considered a valid casus belli for the other that may be, but is not required to be, acted upon. Spring Is Coming On December 25, 2011 the signatories vow to re-evaluate the status of this treaty and if a renewal is not agreed upon the entirety of the Santa Clause will revert down to being completely optional. Also if it is deemed necessary, a signatory may withdraw from this treaty by informing the government of the other signatories in a private and discrete manner. After all signatories have been informed, there will be a 48 hour cooling-off period, whereby the articles of this treaty will still apply to the withdrawing signatory. Signed for the New Polar Order, His Imperial Excellency RandomInterrupt of Amber, Eternally At Fault. Diplomatic Shark, Mr. Sith Lord Bear, Caliph of the New Desolate Order, Minister of Sexual Healings, The Baconator, Theodore Roosevelt, In GE's Quit Message, Comrade of the Glorious People's Glorious Revolution, Scourge of the OWF, Genesis Minister of Awesome, favored son of Walford, Savior of the Disillusioned, God-Emperor of Mumbai, Destroyer of the Betrayers, and Clint Eastwood's inspiration. Also, Wisconsin. Dajobo, Imperial Regent Mergerberger, Minister of Truth Quantum Leap, Minister of Love Llanowar Elf, Minister of Peace D34th, Deputy Minister of Truth medic32, Deputy Minister of Love Lestat, Deputy Minister of Peace Electon Sponge, Imperator Emeritus Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, ~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. ~ Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends ~ Shadow Slayer, Triumvir, Usurper of Shadow, True SuperFriends Puppetmaster, Xiphosis' Apprentice, Cactuar Scribe, Maroon Convert, Owner of 20 Llamas, Moth ~ Croix - Head of something or other ~ Jenne, Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man ~ Atonichis775, Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, And Emissary of the Prophets ~ im317 - Head of Foreign Affairs, Former Elder of PotD, Defender of the Realm Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance